L A S T
by Nisfuun
Summary: "Dedicated to koro-sensei." Ansatsu Kyoushitsu manga yang akan segera tamat—Ficlet Story. warning inside! RnR yaa
Pagi ini sangat cerah.

Tidak ada ubahnya seperti sebelumnya hanya saja inilah hari dimana semuanya berubah dalam kehidupannya. Baik itu harapan dan semua asa yang telah diterima dalam balutan kasih yang perlahan megubah makna dalam dirinya.

Dan dia mengerti bahwa hal itulah yang sekarang membuatnya kini berdiri kokoh dengan pencapainya sendiri.

Ini semua tidak lain berkat pengajaran dari gurunya seorang.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama." Dia tersenyum tidak terduga lamunannya berakhir setelah sosok yang telah ditunggunya pada saat pagi buta datang dengan terengah dan perlahan mengatur nafas. Tentu saja dia dengan senang hati kini mengambil alih sebelah tangan itu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat dan kasih.

"Ayo kita pergi." Dan tentu saja mereka pun saling mengutarakan senyum kebahagiaan menyambut datangnya hari ini.

 _March, 7_ _th_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Last**  
"Titik penyampaian yang telah terlewatkan."

 _ **Kaede Kayano X Nagisa Shiota**_  
 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Yusei Matsui**

 **~Special for NagiKae Shipper dimanapun kaliaan~**

 **Warning  
** _Canon-(Semoga), Bad Summary, Typo banyak, Alur berantakan, spoiler beraat!, Oocnes, Picisan inside, dldr._

 _Happy Reading__

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Pagi ini mereka memutuskan bertemu lebih awal. Hari ini sangat special karena banyak yang terjadi pada tanggal ini dan lagi inilah awal mula dimana mereka bertemu dan berakhir bersama-sama hingga sekarang. Hubungan mereka yang telah merangkap menjadi sebuah ikatan kekasih. "Maaf akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali bertemu."

Gadis itu-, Kayano Kaede seorang bintang besar sebuah drama menatap lembut kekasihnya yang masih memasang sendu. karena kapasitas bertemu mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih memang sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena kesibukan mereka yang memadat. "Aku lah yang seharusnya yang meminta maaf, Nagisa _-kun_."

Nagisa mengeleng membalas maklum ucapan gadisnya, "Kau kan sedang merintis kariermu. Tentu saja aku akan mendungkungmu."

"Aku pun juga mendukung kariermu, lho." Kayano merapatkan lengannya pada prianya rasanya sudah cukup lama baginya untuk berlaku manja seperti ini. "Aku kangen kamu, Nagisa- _kun_."

Nagisa menatap gadisnya walaupun hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Dia tidak pernah bosan menghadapi berbagai sifat manja kekasihnya itu bahkan jujur saja dia malah merindukannya.

"Aku malah kangen berat sama gadisku ini." Tangan besarnya merengkup dengan erat kekasihnya itu untuk merapat kepadanya. matanya yang senada dengan _Azzure_ menatap netra lembut _golden_ yang semakin lama dapat membuainya.

" _Mou!_ Jangan menggodaku." Kayano memerah. sudah cukup lama baginya tidak mendengar mantan sahabatnya menuturkan kalimat yang menggodanya seperti saat ini. — "Ugh.. jangan menatapku seperti itu dong. " suaranya memelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit.

Entah mengapa dia malah menampakan seringai saat melihat reaksi malu-malu dari gadisnya itu. "Bukannya kau jatuh cinta kepada tatapan kekasihmu ini, hm?"

Kayano kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menatap Nagisa. Sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil posisi nyamanya dalam rengkuhan pemuda yang telah memikat hatinya selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir."Aku sangat suka tatapan kekasihku ini."

Inilah yang sangat disukainya. Kebersamaan mereka yang terukir akibat takdir yang tidak biasa semuanya berkat sosok itu sehingga kini mereka dapat bersama seperti saat ini. "Ini semua berkat _Koro-sensei_."

Kayano mengulum senyumnya. Nagisa benar ini semua berkat sosok gurunya itu hingga saat ini bahkan dia yakin bahwa beliau masih berada disekitar mereka terus mengamati mereka menjadi sosok yang kelak akan berguna untuk kehidupan."Kau benar, tidak terasa ya sudah tujuh tahun.."

"Dan selama tujuh tahun pula aku berhasil keluar dari sangkar itu dan menjadi diriku yang sesunguhnya." Nagisa berucap sedikit lirih mengadah langit yang masih menutup cahaya matahari pada hari ini. memorinya kembali terngiang mengingat semua kenangan yang telah mengajarinya banyak makna terutama menariknya keluar dari semua kesengangan yang terjadi pada kehidupan keluarganya. "Bahkan membuat ayah dan ibu kembali bersama. Itu semua berkat _koro-sensei_ dan aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan kebahagiaan apapun kepadanya."

Tangan itu menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya. "Kau telah memberikannya kebahagiaan. Lihatlah sekarang kau telah menjadi seseorang yang dilimpahi banyak sekali kemampuan. Dia mempunyai banyak harapan untukmu dan hanya kau lah yang dapat mewujudkannya."

Dia tahu itu semua. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak ditakdirkan bertemu dengan sosok gurunya itu, tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak dipindahkan distrata paling bawah sekolah unggulan kunugigouka dan bergabung dengan kelas E, ataupun tidak akan terjadi jika Kayano Kaede tidak bertemu dengannya saat petama gadisnya itu menjadi bagian kelas pembunuhan.

Semuanya telah ditakdirkan sehingga kini dia bisa menjadi seorang yang kelak akan melampai batas yang diinginkan _koro-sensei_ kepada. Menjadi seorang pengajar yang kelak membuat muridnya menjadi sosok yang melebihi batasannya pula.

Dan dia akan segera dipertemukan dengan takdir lainnya.

Seperti _koro-sensei_ yang telah lebih dulu dipertemukan oleh mereka. dan ini waktunya dia menjadi sosok serupa mulai sekarang.

 **Tes**

Setetes bulir air matanya terjatuh dalam kebahagiaan. Tapi..  
—Walaupun begiu Nagisa Shiota cukup yakin kini sedang memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Nagisa- _kun.._ " Keduanya saling memandang dengan sarat kasih yang tak pernah luput selama tujuh tahun terakhir kebersamaan mereka. tidak perlu diungapkan dengan kata ataupun raga mereka cukup yakin didalam lubuk hati mereka terikat erat dengan sosok yang hari ini didedikasikan hanya untuknya, koro-sensei seorang.

—Ciuman singkat itulah awal untuk memulai hari ini.

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya koro-sensei.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End  
16/03/16**

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk Koro-sensei  
—Ansastus Kyoushitu manga yang akan tamat besok—

 _Koro-sensei._

 _..akhirnya hari ini telah tiba dimana kami akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu._

 _Sulit, tentu saja itulah yang kami rasakan kau telah memberikan banyak pengajaran yang tak ternilai dalam ukiran kehidupan kami._

 _Bahkan hingga akhirpun kau tetap merangkai pelajaran itu dalam balutan cinta yang selalu kau sematkan dalam tutur dan ragamu._

 _Hari ini akhirnya kami lulus._

 _Entah mengapa kami masih merasakan kehangatanmu ditengah keramaian sendu ini mungkinkah kau menyaksikan dari sana bagaimana akhirnya semua siswamu kini dipandang kagum oleh seluruh manusia didalam ruangan kelulusan ini._

 _Kami tahu itu. kau pasti ada disini menemani kami saat piagam satu persatu telah kami terima sebagai tanda bahwa kami akan segera menapakan pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi._

 _Itu berkat dirimu. Kaulah yang merubah keadaan hingga berakhir indah seperti ini._

 _Walau kehadiranmu tidak akan menepaki langkah kami untuk mejalin masa depan yang indah sesuai harapanmu mulai sekarang._

Terimakasih atas segala hadiah yang tak ternilai ini... _Koro-sensei._

 **Nagisa point of view_ end.**

 **A/N : Yahalooo.. akhirnya dalam beberapa jam bisa kelar juga disela tugas-tugas yang akhir-akhir ini bisa membunuh saya perlahan. entah kenapa pengen pratisipasi sembari nunggu perpisahan dari ansatsu besok. Dan lagi saya ngga kuat dengan beberapa spekulasi belakangan ini mengenai panel bagian tangan yang sedang berpegangan itu. ugh, disinilah NagiKae sedang diperjuagkan ke-canon-annya besok. *gerilinggeriling.**

 **Apapun yang terjadi semoga besok adalah ending terbaik yang akan diberikan Yusei matsui-sensei untuk kita para penikmat manganya. Dan akhirnya kemarin karasmua x irina menjadi CANOOON. Selamaat~**

 **Sampai jumpa dengan karya abstakan saya selanjutnya~**

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
